Summer Rainbows
by shadowangelcrystal12
Summary: Some things are a little out of ordinary in the small mountain town of Colorado. Stan marsh along with his friends, Kenny, Kyle, and Eric are all in the 8th grade and they are 14 years old.
1. thinking

**Summer Rainbows**

**Stan Marsh's alarm clock went off. Stan tried to reach for it. He lifted his arm and tried to grab his alarm clock. Once he had hold of it, he flipped the off switch, and the alarm stopped ringing. **

_**Fuck. It's Monday. School day.**_** Stan thought as he sat up on his bed. **

"**Stanley, get up for school!" Stan's mother yelled from downstairs.**

**Stan stood up, and walked to his closet. He grabbed the clean pair of jeans he wore on Saturday, and slipped on his red shirt, then slipped on his brown jacket.**

**Stan looked out his window, and gazed tiredly at the soft sheet of snow on the ground. Stan sighed, then grabbed his backpack, and walked downstairs.**

"**Stanley did you get your homework done?" Stan's mom asked as she sipped her coffee.**

"**Yeah mom." Stan yawned as he put his socks on, and then his sneakers.**

**Stan listened to the morning news as he laced his shoes, and headed out the door.**

"**Good luck in school, sweetie!" Stan's mom yelled as she heard Stan open the door.**

"**Bye mom." Stan said stepping outside and closing the door behind him.**

**As Stan approached the bus stop, he saw his 3 friends, Kyle, Kenny, and Cartman. **

"**In the ghetto, in the ghetto!" Cartman was singing.**

"**Cartman, shut up with that gay ass song!" Kyle yelled.**

"**Better than listening to you bitch about your problems, jew!" Cartman replied. **

**Kyle Brofloski was Stan's best friend since 3****rd**** grade. Kyle was kindhearted, smart and very trustworthy. Kyle wore his green hat to cover his hair, which he hated. He also wore an orange jacket with a green shirt underneath.**

**Kenny McCormick was Stan's friend also. Kenny used to have his hoodie up, covering his blonde hair and face. Kenny now didn't keep his hood on. He still does die for random and unknown reasons every few days.**

**Eric Cartman changed the most out of Kyle or Kenny. Cartman had abandoned his hat and now made his light brown hair visible. He had lost a lot of weight since 4****th**** grade due to adolescents. He still weighed at least 20 pounds heavier than his friends, though that is to be expected.**

**Stan stood with his 3 friends, ignoring Kyle and Cartman's typical bickering. **

"**Hey dude." Kenny said to Stan.**

"**Hey Kenny. What are those two arguing about now?" Stan said pointing to Kyle and Cartman.**

"**Oh, Cartman was singing that retarded 'In the ghetto' song" Kenny replied.**

"**Oh." Stan said watching them argue.**

**When the bus to middle school arrived, Kyle ignored Cartman and got on the bus. Cartman sat in the front with Kenny, while Stan and Kyle sat in the back of the bus.**

"**Hey Stan." Kyle said smiling to his friend.**

"**Hey Kyle." Stan said gazing out the window.**

"**Stan, are you still thinking about Wendy?" Kyle asked concerned.**

"**Ugh, no Kyle." Stan said still gazing out the window as the bus started going.**

"**You're thinking about Wendy!" Kyle said as he nudged Stan's shoulder. **

**Stan's face turned red when Kyle nudged his shoulder.**

"**I am not!" Stan said his face still red.**

_**Ok, I am thinking about her, but that doesn't mean I can lie and say I'm not!**_** Stan thought.**

"**Kyle, I am over Wendy. Believe me." Stan lied.**

**As smart as Kyle seemed, he knew Stan was lying. So Kyle made a bet with him.**

"**Ok dude, I'll make you a bet." Kyle smiled looking at Stan.**

**Stan looked back.**

"**If you puke when Wendy kisses your cheek, I'll believe your lie!"**

_**God, ok well I guess I have to go along with it, and trust myself to not get nervous…**_

"**Ok, you're on!" Stan said.**

**When the kids were at their lockers, Wendy came walking by, along with bebe. **

"**Hi Stan!" Wendy flashed a seductive smile at Stan.**

**Stan glanced at Wendy, then at Kyle, who was watching. "Hi Wendy." Stan said looking away from her.**

_**Oh shit, I'm completely fucked.**_** Stan thought.**

"**So Stan, I was wondering," Wendy started. "Do you want to come over to my house, and 'study'?" **

**Stan's stomach did flip flops as he looked at Wendy. He shakily answered, "N-no thanks Wendy."**

"**Oh, ok Stan. Maybe another time!" Wendy said smiling.**

**Kyle smirked. He knew Stan would soon get nervous, and barf on Wendy.**

**Wendy grabbed Stan's hand and pulled him in to kiss him. Stan's stomach lurched uncomfortably, as he held his hand to his mouth.**

**Stan let go of Wendy's hand and ran behind Kyle. **

"**Stan!" Wendy said. She gave Stan a smug look then walked to her first class. **

"**Ha! I told you! You're not over her!" Kyle said as he turned to look at Stan.**

**Stan removed his hand from his mouth. "Grrr… I hate my stupid body!" Stan said as he threw his hands in his arms.**

"**It's ok dude. Nothing to be ashamed about!" Kyle said as he patted Stan's shoulder. **

"**Hey, fags! You can stop with your make out session; we gotta get to first class!" Cartman said as he stood in front of Stan and Kyle.**

"**Damnit Cartman, stop with the gay jokes, you mother fucker!" Kyle snapped.**

"**Yeah Cartman, knock it off!" Stan said.**

**In science class, Stan was reading his text book. He read about the physics in chemistry. Stan felt a little embarrassed about what he did to Wendy. Stan started to gaze out the window, watching the snow fall made him feel at ease.**

**The science teacher, Ms. Wilson, caught Stan gazing out the window, and then asked him the question she just asked.**

"**Stanley, perhaps you know the answer to why there is a chemical reaction to baking soda and vinegar."**

**Stan's face turned red. He was embarrassed because he was so busy thinking about many things.**

"**Uhh… because the carbon in the minerals?" Stan asked avoiding eye contact with the teacher.**

"**Stanley maybe you should pay more attention." The teacher said as she continued her lesson.**

**Kyle mouthed to Stan; **_**Dude what happened? Are you ok?**_

_**Yeah I'm ok. I just have a lot on my mind.**_

**Kyle suddenly blushed. **_**Like what?**_

_**Uhh… just about the regular stuff.**_

_**Oh, well just to let you know, Wendy broke up with you.**_

_**WHAT?! Why?!**_** Stan silently yelled.**

_**I don't know. She said she was tired of you not kissing her and avoiding eye contact with her.**_

**Stan faced his text book, and tried to think about something else, but all he had on his mind was Wendy. How or better yet, why did she break up with him? Stan didn't feel like thinking about it.**

**At lunch, Kenny sat with the girls, flirting, of course.**

**Butters sat with Cartman, Kyle and Stan. Kyle sat close to Stan.**

"**So, Stan I heard that bitch Wendy broke up with you!" Cartman said.**

"**She did? Oh gee… I'm sorry Stan!" Butters said.**

"**But why? What did I-" Stan whispered quietly to himself.**

"**Its okay, Stan. Wendy was a bitch. You can do better than her." Kyle said comforting his friend.**

**Stan pushed his lunch tray away from him, and laid his head in his arms on the table and sighed. **


	2. lonliness

**After lunch, the boys went to their 3****rd**** class, social studies. Kyle saw Wendy talking to Cartman.**

**Social studies was boring. Stan felt betrayed. He felt like he was in a small void of darkness. Suddenly, he felt someone's hand on his back. Stan looked up, and saw it was Kyle. Stan blushed at Kyle's gesture then looked away.**

**--**

**When Stan returned home, he ran upstairs to his room, and slammed his door. He jumped on his bed then started sobbing.**

"**How could Wendy do this to me?!" Stan sobbed into his pillow.**

**Suddenly, Stan's cellphone rang. Kyle's ringtone. Stan tried to calm himself down, then he answered his phone.**

"**Hello?" Stan said in a raspy voice.**

"**Stan! Oh my god, you won't believe what Cartman is doing!" Kyle yelled angrily.**

"**What is he doing?" Stan asked as he whipped the last of his tears off his face.**

"**Cartman is going out with Wendy!" Kyle said.**

**Stan's whole body froze up. Stan felt the horrific truth go through his body. **

"**WHAT?!" **

"**Yeah, I know! That fucking mean piece of shi-" Kyle's cellphone disconnected.**

"**Kyle?" Stan tried to say, but all he heard was the busy tone. **

**Stan hung up his phone, then lay on his bed, wondering, and shocked. How could Wendy love a fat ass, racist, sociopath like Cartman?**


	3. How does it feel?

**How does it feel?**

**Ch.3**

**The next morning, Stan woke up feeling a little unusual. He felt his forehead. He felt a little warmer than usual. He didn't tell his mom. **

**At the bus stop, Kenny wasn't there. He was invited to go to Bebe's bus stop with her. Cartman, Kyle, Wendy, and Stan were at the bus stop. Wendy held Cartman's hand. Kyle looked away in disgust. Stan seemed to ignore the whole event. **

"**Geez, if they're that in love, they should get a room." Kyle said.**

"**Yeah, right. Good for them." Stan said in a raspy voice as he held his hand on his forehead.**

"**Stan you ok?" Kyle asked.**

"**Huh? Oh, yeah I'm ok, Kyle. I just don't feel very good today." Stan said as he leaned his head on Kyle's shoulders.**

**Kyle blushed, and then put his arm around Stan. For some unknown reason, Stan started to feel nauseous. He quickly took his head off of Kyle's shoulders, and turned away.**

"**Stan?" Wendy asked curiously.**

"**Just ignore those fags, Wendy." Cartman said as he tilted her chin towards him.**

**Wendy continued watching until the bus came. **

**Wendy and Cartman got on the bus, but Stan hesitated.**

"**Umm… Earth to Stan!" Kyle said jokingly.**

**Stan glanced at Kyle, and got on the bus with him. They both sat in the very back of the bus.**

**Stan sat near the window. Kyle sat next to him.**

"**Stan, I'm being serious, you don't look like you're ok. You look sick." Kyle said worryingly.**

"**Kyle, I will be honest with you, I feel all stuffed up, I feel like somebody filled me with cotton. My head feels like it is being hit with a sledgehammer, and my stomach feels like I ate something that has been expired for 10 years." Stan replied as he closed his eyes.**

**The motion of the bus didn't help either. Stan groaned and leaned on Kyle. Kyle rubbed Stan's arm. Stan was thinking of ways to calm himself down. But nothing came to his mind.**

**During science class, Stan could barley concentrate. The teacher assigned lab partners. Kyle was with Cartman, Kenny was with Craig, token was with bebe, Annie was with Timmy, and Stan was with Wendy.**

"**Ok, so we put the baking soda in the cup." Wendy read from the instruction list on the chalkboard.**

"**Stan it would help if you would work with me." Wendy said annoyed.**

**Stan laid his head in his arms on the desk. Stan raised his head and looked at Wendy. Stan looked worse. He looks emotionally and physically drained.**

"**Oh my god Stan!" Wendy said worryingly looking at Stan's face.**

**Stan laid his head back into his arms. Kyle snuck over to see Stan.**

"**Stan! Oh my god, we have to take you to the nurse." Kyle gasped. **

**Kyle raised his hand. Kyle told the teacher what was wrong with Stan. The teacher let Kyle take Stan to the nurse.**

**Kyle took Stan's hand and took him into the hallway. Stan felt dizzy when he was walking.**

"**Don't worry, Stan, you'll be fine." Kyle said walking with Stan's pace.**

"**Ugh, Kyle?" Stan asked dizzily.**

"**Yeah Stan?" Kyle answered.**

"**C-can we please sit down?" Stan asked as he stopped.**

"**Sure." Kyle replied.**

**Stan took a few deep breaths, trying to calm his breathing. Stan leaned on Kyle, and groaned.**

"**Ok, Stan, ready?" Kyle asked.**

**Stan sighed, and shakily stood back up.**

**They walked a little bit further, then stopping again to sit down.**

"**Come on, Stan, we only have another hallway to go down, then we will be there." Kyle said trying to encourage his best friend.**

"**Ok, Kyle." Stan said as he shakily stood up again.**

**To Stan, he felt like the whole school was moving around him. He tried to calm himself, but nothing seemed to help.**

**They finally reached the nurse's office.**

"**Excuse me, is a nurse here?" Kyle hollered.**

**No one. The room was empty. But they had to wait there for a nurse to come. Stan sat on the stiff bed, while Kyle sat in the chair next to the bed.**

"**Stan, you can lay down if you want." Kyle said pointing to the stiff bed that Stan was sitting on.**

"**No, I need to sit up." Stan said as he held his stomach.**

**Kyle walked towards the door to see if anyone came near the door. No one. Very suspicious.**

**Kyle sat on the stiff bed with Stan. Kyle rubbed Stan's back. Stan glanced at Kyle. For a brief moment, there was a silence in the room as Stan and Kyle looked at each other. Kyle jumped down, and grabbed a small trashcan that was next to the bed. Kyle jumped back up on the bed and handed the trashcan to Stan.**

"**Just in case you feel like you're going to be sick." Kyle said as he smiled to his best friend.**

**Stan looked at Kyle, then gently took the trashcan from him. "Thanks." Stan said with his eyes closed.**

"**No problem." Kyle said.**

**Stan felt his body become cold and clammy. Stan started to gag into the trashcan. Kyle rubbed his friend's back. Stan took a deep breath then exhaled slowly, Stan started to feel queasy, then he started vomiting into the trashcan. **

**That had seemed to help. Stan lifted his head up then closed his eyes. The nurse walked in not too long after.**

"**Oh no, what happened here?" The nurse asked amused that there were 2 8****th**** graders in her room.**

"**My friend is sick." Kyle said. He didn't take his hand off of Stan's back for a minute.**

"**Well, young man, would you come down here for a second?" the elderly nurse asked Stan.**

"**I can't stand up. If I do, I'll throw up again." Stan said as he lowered the trashcan to his knees.**

"**That's ok, sweetie," the nurse said as she got a thermometer out of the drawer. "Now all you have to do is open your mouth, I am only going to take your temperature." **

**Stan glanced at Kyle, sighed, then opened his mouth.**

**The nurse put the thermometer in his mouth until it beeped.**

"**Well, your temperature is not as high as I thought it would be, but you do have quite a high fever." The nurse said. "If you want, I could call your parents, or you could just lay here and rest for 35 minutes."**

"**My parents work at this time of day so I guess I could rest here." Stan said as he closed his eyes and leaned on Kyle's shoulders.**

"**Alright, dear. I have to tell your teacher that you are staying here for the rest of the class period." The nurse said as she headed through the door. "Oh which teacher did you boys come from?"**

"**Ms. Wilson." Kyle replied.**

**The nurse nodded her head, closed the door behind her.**

**Kyle jumped down from the bed and sat in the chair next to the bed.**

"**K-Kyle?" Stan stuttered.**

"**Yeah?" Kyle answered.**

"**Would you mind sitting with me?" Stan asked as he held his stomach.**

"**Not a problem, Stan." Kyle said blushing as he jumped back on the bed.**

**Stan felt another surge of nausea, and threw up everything he ate that morning. Kyle never took his hand off of Stan's back.**


	4. November showers

**November Showers**

**Ch. 4**

**Stan awoke in the nurse's office. He still felt sick, but not nauseous anymore. He sat up, and rubbed his eyes. Kyle was sleeping right beside Stan the entire time Stan was sleeping. Stan looked at where Kyle's arm was. Stan tried to remember what had happened before he blacked out…**

**--**

"_**K-Kyle?" Stan stuttered.**_

"_**Yeah?" Kyle answered.**_

"_**Would you mind sitting with me?" Stan asked as he held his stomach.**_

"_**Not a problem, Stan." Kyle said blushing as he jumped back on the bed.**_

_**Stan felt another surge of nausea, and threw up everything he ate that morning. Kyle never took his hand off of Stan's back.**_

_**Stan groaned and put the trashcan on the floor and blacked out.**_

"_**Stan…" Kyle whispered. "I-I-I love you"**_

**--**

**Stan could swear he heard whispers before he completely slipped into pure darkness.**

"**Kyle… did… no, not Kyle. It's impossible!" Stan silently whispered to himself.**

"**AH! Good to see that you are awake." The nurse said walking into the room. "How do you feel?"**

**Stan looked behind him. "Not nauseous, or dizzy anymore." Stan answered.**

"**That's good. Now wake up your little friend, and you two can go to lunch period." The nurse said as she typed something into her computer.**

**The idea of eating something didn't really sound appetizing to Stan, but he had to eat something.**

"**Kyle…Kyyyylllleeee!" Stan quietly said in a singsong voice as he nudged Kyle.**

**Kyle woke up, and stretched. "Hey Stan. How are you feeling? Better? I hope" Kyle said as he yawned.**

"**Yeah a little. I'm not feeling queasy or dizzy anymore, and the nurse said we could get to the cafeteria for lunch period." Stan replied.**

"**Ok, well, let's go!" Kyle said as he jumped down from the bed.**

**Stan jumped off the bed. He was actually pretty happy he didn't see the room moving around him anymore. **

**The two friends made it to the cafeteria. They both got their food, and sat with Cartman, Wendy, Kenny, and Butters.**

"**Stan, you look a lot better!" Butters said.**

**Wendy looked in Stan's direction, and smirked.**

"**Oh, Eric!" Wendy giggled. "I am so glad we are going out!" **

**Stan and Kyle glanced at Wendy hold hands with Cartman.**

"**Wendy you are so desperate!" Kenny said.**

"**Oh is that so well how about this," Wendy tilted Cartman's chin down so she could reach his lips, then unbelievably, kissed him.**

**Butters looked shocked. Kenny seemed like he could care less, Cartman shut his eyes, and kissed Wendy back. Kyle looked like he might throw up and Stan glanced away at Kyle.**

"**Wow, Stan you were complaining that you felt queasy, now I do." Kyle said as he held his stomach.**

"**Kyle please don't remind me." Stan said holding his stomach.**

"**Oh sorry!" Kyle apologized.**

**--**

**A few days later…**

**Stan and Kyle were at the bus stop, covered in rain.**

"**Wow. Makes you wonder what happened to the snow." Stan said jokingly.**

"**What do you mean?" Kyle asked.**

"**You know, it always snows, but this time, it's raining." Stan said.**

"**Oh," Kyle said. Hey, 'November showers, bring December flowers'."**

"**Oh my gosh where did you come up with that one?" Stan laughed. **

"**I made it up." Kyle looked away, his face turning red.**

"**Uh, Kyle? Are you ok? You look flushed." Stan asked worryingly. **

"**Oh no Stan I was just thinking about something." Kyle said his face still red. **


	5. Here we go again

**Here we go again**

**Ch. 5**

**As Stan and Kyle got on the bus, they saw that Wendy was on the bus, but not Cartman, or Kenny. Wendy walked back to the front of Stan and Kyle's seat.**

"**Hi Stan!" Wendy said.**

**Stan gazed at her. "Hi Wendy."**

"**Stan?" Kyle shook him. Stan seemed to be mesmerized by her violet blue eyes.**

**Wendy scooted in the middle of Kyle until she was right next to Stan. "Hi Stan," "What did you do last night?" **

**Stan felt nervous. "Uh, W-well I-" Stan was interrupted when Wendy put her finger to his lips.**

"**Shh," Wendy said. "Stan Do you want to go back out?"**

**Kyle couldn't believe what he was hearing. First she breaks up with him for Cartman, now she wants to get back together?! Kyle simply was in denial.**

**Wendy looked sweetly and innocent into Stan's eyes. Stan felt sick, he attempted to say "No Wendy" but his mouth wouldn't let him. Stan finally found his voice, "Uhh. W-Wendy I'm not so sure about that." Stan said.**

"**Oh come on Stan, you know there is something there that clicks with us." Wendy said trying to seduce Stan.**

**Kyle was close to just throwing Wendy out of the seat, and onto the bus floor.**

**When they got to school, Stan and Kyle heard talking coming from Kenny's locker.**

"**Oh my god, you guys, you two are going to my girlfriends birthday party!" Kenny said excitedly.**

"**No way, really!" Stan and Kyle asked.**

"**But uh, Wendy, Cartman, bebe Annie and all of her girl friends from school are coming." Kenny said breaking his smile.**

"**DAMN IT!" Stan yelled.**

**Kyle put his hand on Stan's shoulder.**


	6. Drastic measures

**Drastic measures**

**Ch. 6**

**At Tammy's birthday party, everyone was drunk. Even Kenny. Stan and Kyle appeared at the doorstep.**

**They both heard a voice yell "Come in!"**

"**Wow." Stan said shocked about how many drunk people there were.**

"**Yeah, wow" Kyle said in agreement.**

**Stan and Kyle walked in. They both were greeted a drunk Wendy.**

"**Hi Stan!" Wendy said as she hugged him.**

**Stan made no movement, but his face turned blood red. Kyle felt anger developing in his body.**

"**Stan…" Wendy said gazing into Stan's eyes. "I have a secret to tell you." Wendy drunkly giggled.**

**Stan made no attempt to move. He was frozen. Wendy came closer to Stan, and pressed her lips against Stan's closed mouth.**

**Kyle felt horrifyingly angry at Wendy. Kyle ran over to Wendy and pushed her off of Stan.**

"**Wendy you're drunk!" Kyle shouted. "In fact I think you had too much to drink, so until you loosen up, STAY AWAY FROM STAN!"**

**Everybody stopped what they were doing, and watched Kyle, Wendy and Stan.**

**Stan felt his face lit up. "Kyle…" he said under his breath. Stan couldn't believe what Kyle said.**

**Kyle looked flushed, from anger, and embarrassment when everyone looked at him.**

"**You're just jealous!" Wendy stated as she stood back up and faced Kyle. **

"**What the fuck do you mean?" Kyle said as he came face to face with Wendy.**

"**You know what I mean!" Wendy said. "I saw you two in the nurse's room! When Stan blacked out you said that-" Wendy was interrupted when Kyle put his hand to Wendy's mouth.**

"**Wendy! Please don't say it!" Kyle silently whispered.**

"**Get off of me!" Wendy said as she pulled Kyle's hand off of her mouth. "KYLE SAID THAT HE LOVES STAN!" Wendy shouted.**

**The music stopped. Everyone gazed at Wendy in amazement. Stan looked at Kyle. He wanted to say "Is that true?" But Stan was too shocked. Kyle's face turned red as he ran out the door, embarrassed.**

"**Kyle!" Stan yelled as he ran after him. Wendy smiled deviously, and shut the door.**

"**Kyle is that true?" Stan said as he grabbed Kyle by the shoulders, and turned him around.**

**Kyle blushed deeply and looked away. He didn't want to admit it… did he?**

"**Come on Kyle, I am your best friend! I want you to tell me anything." Stan said as snowflakes started to fall around them.**

**Kyle took a deep breath and closed his eyes. H e felt trapped. Kyle wanted or better yet, needed to tell Stan how he felt. But Kyle and Stan's relationship hardly had break. They always stood by each other through thick and thin. Kyle opened his Dark green eyes, and gazed into Stan's blue eyes.**

"**Please Stan…" Kyle finally said as he looked to his left. "I-I can't tell you."**

"**Kyle… I have known you for half of my life. Even since preschool. You're not the kind of person who won't tell anyone shocking secrets." Stan said as tears formed in his eyes.**

"**Stan… I can't admit. I mean, we have been through a lot together, but…" Kyle stopped as he felt tears on his jacket.**

**Stan held his face in his hands, trying to forget about the situation. Kyle looked at Stan. He started to feel sorry that he made Stan cry. Kyle attempted to hug his friend. Kyle put his arms around Stan.**

**Stan lifted his eyes from his hands as he felt Kyle hugging him. Stan's face turned red.**


	7. Too much to ask

**Too much to ask**

**Ch. 7**

**Stan was laying in his bed. Awake. Thinking about what happened today.**

**--**

"_**Stan… I can't admit. I mean, we have been through a lot together, but…" **_

"_**Please Stan…" Kyle finally said as he looked to his left. "I-I can't tell you."**_

**--**

**Why couldn't he tell me? Stan thought as he turned to his moonlit window.**

**Kyle… I want to tell you how I feel, but something is stopping me from telling you Stan thought.**

**The next day at school, Kyle didn't show up. Stan saw Kenny at his locker. "Hey Kenny."**

"**Oh hey dude." Kenny said with a guilty look on his face. "Listen, I'm sorry about what happened." Kenny said apologetically.**

"**Oh that's ok. Don't worry." Stan said like he could care less about what happened there. "Have you seen Kyle?"**

"**Last time I saw him, He was walking to Stark's pond." Kenny said stuffing books into his locker.**

"**Ok. If anyone asks, tell them I'm sick." Stan whispered. **

"**Gotcha." Kenny replied as he pulled two beer bottles out of his backpack. "Wait, Stan, here I saved them for you and Kyle." **

"**Wow, thanks dude!" Stan said as he took the bottles and ran out the front door.**

**Kyle was throwing rocks at the pond. He sighed sadly, and reached his hand over to grab another pebble. Kyle started to hear footsteps coming his way. Kyle looked and saw his best friend running to him.**

"**Stan?" Kyle wondered.**

"**Kyle!" Stan said as he stopped and sat next to Kyle.**

"**What up with the beer bottles?" Kyle asked pointing to them.**

"**Oh, Kenny saved them for us." Stan said as he handed Kyle one of the bottles.**

**Kyle took one of the bottles, and laid it in the snow. "I don't feel like being drunk right now." Kyle said as he pulled his knees to his chest.**

"**Kyle please tell me what happened when I was sick." Stan said laying the other beer bottle into the snow.**

**Kyle gazed at the pond and blushed slightly. "Well… I thought if you would feel better if someone said 'I love you'. So I… I guess I just went with what my gut told me."**

**Stan stared at Kyle, and slightly blushed. "Kyle…"**

**Kyle took another pebble, and threw it at the pond, making a small splash. "So yeah, I mean- I don't love you like a boyfriend or anything. I just like you as my best friend." Kyle said. Stan didn't know, but Kyle was lying. Kyle really did hold deep emotions for Stan.**

"**Oh I see…" Stan said sounding like he had just been crushed. "Well we can't let these get any colder. They might freeze!" Stan said trying to lighten the mood by holding a beer bottle.**

**Kyle glanced at his friend, and picked up the other beer bottle. Kyle sighed, then opened the bottle.**

**Kyle glared into the foul smelling drink, not daring to take 1 sip.**

"**Kyle?" Stan said. "If you want, I'll drink mine with you."**

"**Kyle looked at Stan then nodded his head. They both took a few sips.**

**Stan scooted closer to Kyle. "Well?" Stan asked. "How does it taste?"**

"**Like week old orange juice." Kyle said as he looked at his friend.**

"**Yeah," Stan agreed. "But you can't expect beer to taste like fresh orange juice." Stan said making a smug remark.**


	8. Can't stay focused

**Can't stay focused**

**Ch. 8**

**After a few more sips of beer, Kyle and Stan started to feel sick. They usually don't go to keg parties, or drink that much.**

"**Dude I feel sick." Kyle said as he leaned on Stan's shoulders.**

"**Yeah, so do I." Stan said.**

**Kenny was walking over to Starks pond with Cartman. They both held beer bottles.**

"**Oh hey guys!" Kenny said as he sat next to Stan.**

"**Aww! They are having a little boyfriend moment!"**

**Cartman laughed as he sat next to Kyle.**

"**Shut the fuck up, Cartman!" Kyle said.**

"**What's wrong, khal? Defending your boyfriend!" Cartman said taunting Kyle.**

**Kenny and Cartman took chugs of their beer, while Stan and Kyle didn't.**

"**Come on, Stan and Kyle," Kenny said. "You guys had like 5 sips of beer!"**

"**Well we don't go to keg parties, and drink our asses off like you two do." Stan said.**

"**Geez, sorry." Kenny said looking a little tipsy.**

"**Oh my god you guys! You two are such pussies!" Cartman laughed.**

"**Cartman believe me, alcohol is bad for you." Kyle said as he glared angrily at Cartman's smug look on his face.**

"**Oh ok fine Khal. Let me help you out there." Cartman said pulling Kyle so he would stand up.**

"**Cartman what are you doing?!" Kyle said as Cartman forced Kyle to stand up.**

**Cartman grabbed the beer bottle that Kyle was holding. "I'll bet you 20$ if you can chug this entire beer, and stay fine for 2 hours."**

**Kyle thought about the dare, then said, "Ok, but if I win, you have to make out with Kenny."**

**Cartman had a determined look on his face. "And if I win, you have to make out with me for 2 minutes!"**

**Kyle's face turned blood red. Kyle knew that if he focused on something else for 2 hours, he could keep down the beer. "You're on!" Kyle said.**

"**Kyle please don't do this." Stan said as he put his hand on Kyle's shoulder.**

"**Don't worry, Stan, this will be easy." Kyle whispered as He held the beer bottle in his hand.**

**Kyle started to chug the drink. It tasted metallic and foamy. Not something you would use to quench your thirst.**

**Kyle finished and threw the bottle on the ground. He was already regretting he did that.**

**Kyle sat down, and held his stomach. Shit, ok just think of something else. Kyle told himself.**

**Stan glanced at Kyle, and thought, Well nice bet Kyle, you will be puking, and making out with Cartman.**

**Kyle tried to calm himself by breathing deeply and exhaling quietly.**

"**Yes, Kyle! I know that you'll puke and you shall make out with me!" Cartman said taunting Kyle by poking his back.**

**Kyle pushed Cartman's hand off of his head. "No, I will win! Just watch!"**

**After 25 minutes, Stan had left, not having the guts to watch Kyle make out with Cartman. Kyle was surprisingly hanging in there. Cartman sat next to Kyle, watching, and waiting.**

"**Dude we both know that you'll puke any minute, so will you just puke already?!" Cartman said growing impatiently.**

**Kyle looked at Cartman. "No! I'm sure I can make it another hour without puking! Just watch." Kyle said.**

"**Ugh, just barf dude! Come on!" Cartman said as he poked Kyle's shoulder.**

"**No Cartman! And stop fucking poking me!" Kyle said as he swatted his hand at Cartman. **

**Shortly after Kyle said that, his stomach lurched, and Kyle held his stomach and groaned.**

"**Ha! You will puke after all!" Cartman said. He actually started proving a point.**

"**Cartman shut the fuck up!" Kyle said as Kyle held his hand to his mouth.**

**Kyle held his stomach and bent over. He tried to calm his stomach by slowly breathing in and out, but nothing helped. **

"**Come on, jew! Puke already!" Cartman said hitting Kyle's back with his fist.**

**Kyle ignored Cartman's taunting, and felt his hands get sweaty and clammy. **

"**Kyle, jus give it up! Puke already, damnit!" Cartman was pretty determined to kiss Kyle.**

**Kyle felt his stomach lurch again and he covered his mouth with both of his hands. Kyle couldn't hold back any longer. He started puking every thing he had that day. Cartman stood up and cheered.**

"**Ha! I knew it! You are so weak!" Cartman said laughing at Kyle.**

**Kyle wiped his mouth then fell back in the cold snow. Kyle groaned and held his stomach.**

"'**Kay Jew, pucker up!" Cartman said as he tried to get Kyle to stand up. **

**The very thought of kissing Cartman made Kyle's stomach lurch again.**

"**Cartman, I don't think I should." Kyle said holding his stomach.**

"**What?! We had a deal Kyle!" Cartman said angrily.**

"**Yeah, I know, but I don't want to throw up again. It tasted so disgusting." Kyle said holding his head with his hands.**

"**Well of course puking is disgusting! What the hell were you expecting it to taste like?!" Cartman said. **

"**Cartman, seriously, I can't even think about anything right now." Kyle said holding his stomach still.**

"**Oh my god this is why Jews are weak," Cartman said trying to aggravate Kyle. "They get sick once, and decide they won't stick to a bet!"**

**Kyle stood up shaking, and glared at Cartman. "You don't know nothing about Jews, fat ass, so shut the fuck up!" Kyle said glaring in Cartman's eyes.**

"**Kyle just kiss me. It's only for 2 measly minutes!" Cartman said shaking Kyle.**

**Kyle held his stomach as Cartman shook him and said, "Why are you so determined to kiss me?!"**

**Cartman froze. He stopped shaking Kyle, and looked down thinking 'why was he so determined.'**

**Kyle backed away from Cartman, still glaring at him.**

**Cartman was stuck. He couldn't think why he wanted to kiss Kyle that badly.**


	9. All the things he said

**All the things he said**

**Ch. 9**

**"Well," Kyle started. "Why are you so determined to kiss me?!"**

**Cartman suddenly grabbed Kyle, and pressed his lips against Kyle's.**

**Kyle's eyes widened, as his face blushed deeply. Kyle couldn't believe it, the person he hated for years, and a guy, kissed him. All kinds of emotions went through Kyle's body. Love, Hate, Depression, nausea, despair, helpless, and scared.**

**Kyle tried to push Cartman off, but Cartman held on tight. Cartman opened his eyes slowly then started French kissing Kyle.**

**Kyle tried to close his mouth, but Cartman's lips had a firm grip. Kyle felt Cartman's tongue in his mouth, and tried to pull himself off of Cartman.**

"**Oh my god!" A voice said. Kyle heard footsteps running to where Cartman and Kyle were.**

**Kyle felt himself being pulled off of Cartman, and into someone's arms. Kyle looked up, and Stan was holding Kyle and glaring at Cartman.**

"**Cartman, what the hell dude?!" Kenny yelled, snapping Cartman back to reality.**

"**Huh?" Cartman opened his eyes, and narrowed them to Kyle. "What the hell did you do to me, Jew?!" Cartman yelled at Kyle.**

**Kyle looked away and buried his face in Stan's jacket. He still felt sick from the beer.**

"**Dude, lay off of Kyle! You put him through enough when you made him chug the beer!" Stan said as he slowly started walking away.**

**Cartman and Kenny stayed there fighting. Stan and Kyle were walking on the sidewalk to Stan's house. **

"**So I take it you lost?" Stan said to Kyle.**

**Kyle felt a little better to answer him. "Yeah." Kyle said blushing with embarrassment.**

"**Well I kinda figured out you might throw up." Stan said as he had his hand on Kyle's back.**

"**Yeah. It tasted so gross. Like a mix of stomach acid and alcohol." Kyle said holding his stomach.**

"**Yeah, but you can't expect puke to taste like daisies." Stan laughed.**

**Kyle sighed, and then stopped where he was.**

"**Kyle?" Stan stopped a few centimeters in front of Kyle.**

"**Stan, you know what's strange…" Kyle started. "Cartman was determined to kiss me…"**

**Stan turned around and looked at Kyle. "What?" "You mean he actually wanted to kiss you?"**

**Kyle remembered how he told Cartman to back off, but Cartman just let loose. "I think Cartman likes me…" Kyle said lost in thought.**

**Stan felt a lump in his throat. Kyle looked down and stared at the snow underneath his feet.**

**Stan thought about all the things he said. If he told Kyle that Stan liked him all along that wouldn't have happened.**


	10. Some things can change!

**Some things can change**

**Ch. 10**

**Kyle was asleep in Stan's bedroom. He started to wake up, and wonder where he was. He saw Stan reading his physics book.**

"**Stan?" Kyle asked sleepily. "Where am I?"**

"**My room." Stan said as he came to sit down on his bed next to Kyle. "I don't know what happened, but you seemed to pass out when you were lost in thought about Cartman kissing you."**

**--**

_**Kyle remembered how he told Cartman to back off, but Cartman just let loose. "I think Cartman likes me…" Kyle said lost in thought.**_

_**Suddenly, Kyle's eyes started closing and Kyle started to fall forward.**_

"_**Kyle!" Stan said as he caught Kyle.**_

**--**

"**I passed out?" Kyle tried to remember what had happen to him before he blacked out.**

"**Kyle don't think about it too hard." Stan said as he hugged Kyle.**

**Kyle blushed as he made contact with Stan's chest.**

"**Hey Kyle," Stan started. "What was it like making out with Cartman?"**

**Kyle remembered his horrific day he had a few hours ago. He quickly pushed Stan away and thought about it, his face blushing.**

**Stan could tell that Kyle would have a hard time talking about it. "Forget it, dude." Stan said.**

**Kyle glanced at Stan. **

**--**

**The next day…**

**--**

**"So then I called Wendy an untrustworthy bitch, and she breaks up with me" Cartman said at the bus stop to Kenny.**

"**Well I'm not surprised. If you call any girl a bitch, there is a 99.9% chance you will get dumped." Kenny said.**

**Stan and Kyle arrived at the bus stop a few moments after.**

"**Hey dude. Feeling better?" Kenny asked Kyle.**

"**Yeah, I'm fine." Kyle replied.**

"**You weren't yesterday!" Cartman smirked.**

"**Cartman shut up about yesterday!" Kyle said angrily.**

"**Stan, Kenny you guys missed Kyle barf his brains out!" Cartman laughed.**

**Kyle growled and glared at Cartman then came face to face with him. "You're lucky I didn't barf on you!" Kyle said**

"**But still, I would've won the bet!" Cartman said.**

**That made Kyle go silent. He thought about the mistake he made yesterday afternoon. Not a very "terrific" day for Kyle, but a victory for Cartman.**

**In science class, they were studying about animals. **

**Kyle mouthed to Stan:**

**Dude animals are so cool!**

**Stan mouthed back:**

**Yeah when we aren't cutting them open.**

**Dude I can't believe it, you still can't cut things open!**

**Not to humans or animals, but I can cut things open!**

**Bet you can't cut open the frog tomorrow.**

**Just you wait, I will prove you wrong!**


	11. First kiss

**First kiss**

**Ch. 11**

**The next day was filled with stupidness and one of the longest days in Stan's life.**

**When they reached science class, Ms. Wilson paired lab partners.**

**Annie with bebe, Wendy with token, Kyle with Kenny, and Stan with Cartman.**

"**Ok Cartman, well we are going to 'make an incision on the abdomen area'." Stan said as he read the instructions on the chalk board.**

**Cartman grabbed the knife to, well, basically stabbing the frog. Stan grabbed the knife from Cartman, and made the incision. Stan's stomach churned as he made the incision. **

"**What's the matter Stan?" Cartman said trying to annoy Stan.**

"**Nothing shut up and help me." Stan said.**

"**God, you're such a pussy, Stan." Cartman said.**

"**I am not, Cartman!" Stan said.**

"**Riiiiigggghhhtt." Cartman smirked.**

**Stan growled as he glared at Cartman.**

**At lunch period**

"**Damn dude that dissection stuff is hard." Kenny said.**

**Kyle looked at Stan. Stan wasn't eating; he just laid he head on the lunch table.**

"**Stan, are you ok?" Kyle asked concerned.**

**Stan lifted his head. "Y-Yeah. I'm ok."**

**Stan gazed into Kyle's eyes.**

"**Kyle…" Stan started.**

"**Yeah?" Kyle answered.**

"**Have you ever wanted to say something, but inside you're scared about the outcome?" **

**Kyle looked confused. "Well being completely honest… yes."**

**At their lockers, Stan and Kyle continued talking about the question Stan had asked in the cafeteria.**

**All Stan seemed to think about was Kyle. Stan seemed to be thinking about Kyle ever since Kyle admitted saying 'I love you'.**

**At the end of the day, Cartman, Kenny, Kyle, and Stan were walking home together.**

**Cartman and Kenny were talking about the usual. Stan didn't speak to Kyle. **

**Stan thought to himself: "Why do I feel like this? Why am I thinking about Kyle all of the time?"**

"**Stan, you ok?" Kyle asked as he caught up with Stan.**

**Stan glanced at Kyle, totally forgetting what he was thinking about. "Hey."**

"**Stan, listen," Kyle said looking away. "Well I see how you're always thinking, and… well I was wondering… what are you thinking about?"**

**Stan stopped and stared at his best friend. "Umm… Well, I guess…" Stan was then interrupted by Kyle's nervous and shy answer.**

"**Me?"**

**Stan started to blush deeply. While Kenny and Cartman were walking, Cartman grabbed his camera and told Kenny that Stan and Kyle weren't there. Cartman snuck behind a tree. Kenny had no part in it.**

"**D-don't be ridiculous, dude." Stan replied sheepishly.**

"**Stan you can't lie to me. You're thinking about me, right?" Kyle asked.**

**Stan looked away, his face blushing deeply.**

"_**It's now or never!"**_** Kyle thought as he pinned Stan to the tree trunk. Unfortunately, Kyle didn't notice Cartman hiding behind the tree trunk, and readied his camera.**

"**Kyle! What are you doing?!" Stan yelped as he was pinned to the tree trunk.**

"**It's now or never." Kyle silently whispered.**

**Kyle gulped, then pinned his lips against Stan's gently. Stan's eyes widened, he couldn't believe what was happening. **

**A slight **_**click!**_** Was heard. That was Cartman. He just caught Kyle and Stan kissing. **


End file.
